Those Flashes
by booklover2456
Summary: Bella and Edward, who had "hated" each other from first sight, are rival movie stars. But what happens when they appear in a romance together, as the main characters/lovers, and sparks begin to fly? EPOV, BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm a new writer. I've only published one story so far, A Glimmer of Hope, which I hope to add on to. Please give this story a try, and PLEASE review!**

BPOV

Being a movie star was not easy.

First, there was the paparazzi. Then, there were those pushy fans. And to top it all off, you had movie star rivals.

My rival was the famous, slender, beautiful Edward Cullen.

We had hated each other since our first days of meeting at Hollywood. I had disliked him because of his arrogant manner. Growing up with no mother and a police sheriff for a dad told me to avoid any total assholes, such as Edward. He, however, had a doctor as a father and a nurse for a mother, and always had been living a high-class lifestyle. For all I knew, he could've been a movie star because his father had connections.

I, Bella Swan, had to struggle through the grueling, unpaved road to stardom. If it weren't for my best friend and manager, Alice Brandon and her stubborn, unforgiving nature, I would've never survived, due to finances and lack of connections. One night, I went to Hollywood to act in a movie and met Edward. When I first spoke to him, I had hated him, sort of.

His emerald eyes gazed into mine with a sort of fierceness. His voice was as silky as velvet. His smile was dazzling, even arousing. And, who could forget the unruly mass of hair on his head? Yes, Edward Cullen was perfect. Yes, he was beautiful. That night, although I despised the way he talked and looked at me, I knew that deep inside, I had fallen in love with him just the same.

EPOV

For me, I have always loved being a movie star.

I loved the attention, the fan-filled crowds, the flashes from photographers. The one thing I hated were my rivals.

Mine was the curvy, exotic, Bella Swan.

I disliked the woman. We first met at Hollywood, during a dinner. I saw her eyes narrow when I told her manager that my father was a doctor, mother a nurse. It was as if just because I had a easy childhood that I was expected to be a total complete ass. We had locked eyes for one moment and in her doe brown ones, I could see emotions of envy, mixed in with hatred. We stared at each other with steely expressions. She was the first to turn away.

However, there was something different about Bella. I felt strange around her, not as rough and controlling. I felt the need to be delicate, as if Bella was some china vase, easily broken and extremely fragile. Whenever this impulse washed over me, I merely brushed it away. I was a normally dominative person, liked to control everything. I had been involved in many relationships, and never got attached. So, why did this warmth overwhelm me whenever I saw Bella? Such feelings were stressful, so I put them away in a secluded section of my mind, until it became as elusive as a butterfly floating away from his perch of dew dropped stained blade of grass.

**So, what do you think? Reviews are love. Yesterday was Valentine's Day. Please give some love. **


	2. Spilled Coffee

**I got three reviews for the first chapter! Woo hoo! To tell the truth, I was expecting at most one review for that chapter, so three totally blew me over. Thanks to!**

BPOV

Slowly, I walked into the room. It had already been set up with light crews scurrying about, the director's chair set up, and the director, Angela Weber, herself discussing with a young man next to her with curly brown hair. They looked up the moment I stepped into the room.

"Ah, Bella! I'm so glad to see you." She pulled me into an embrace.

"This is Ben Cheney," Angela told me as she pointed to the brown, curly haired man. "he's my boyfriend, and one of the actors in the movie."

Ben nodded his head, smiling warmly. I was stunned. Angela, a boyfriend? She had been one of the most oblivious people ever. She didn't know (or care) about any of the latest gossip, totally unaware of her surroundings, and was definitely not interested in men, or so I thought. Perhaps Angela wasn't so clueless at all.

"We're doing a movie on two rival spies who are secretly in love with each other. You are one of the rival spies. The other spy is the heartbreak of teenage girls everywhere."

"Who is…" I smirked.

The doors suddenly swung open, leaving the place silent.

"Me." Announced Edward Cullen, standing by my side.

I turned and stared into his emerald eyes.

_Oh, how I could get lost in those shimmering pools…_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm the rival spy, my dear Bella. Is that so far-fetched? Is there some other "heartbreak of teenage girls everywhere"?" He smirked at me with that dazzling crooked smile.

"And grown adult women," I muttered under my breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." I turned to Angela. "Is this some kind of fucking joke? Edward is my arch-enemy. I have a play a romantic role next to HIM?" My voice rose higher with each word.

Angela shrank back, her sea blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Sorry, Bella. All the paperwork is already done, and the contract is validated. There's no way out of this."

How was I supposed to do this? Yes, I hated him, but his looks were for die for. This role was officially going to be my undoing. But, as Angela said, there was no way out of this.

"Fine," I sighed. "Now, where's my script?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nervously, I flipped through the pages. My character's name was Robyn and Edward's was Anthony.

_Robyn: [opens door] Anthony, what the hell are you doing on my balcony? Didn't we make a deal? [voice grows soft] Didn't we say we would never see each other again? _

_Anthony: [staring into sky] Robyn, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I had to come, to see you again. [stares at Robyn] I couldn't help myself._

_[Robyn walks until next to Anthony. Anthony grabs Robyn's face.]_

_Anthony: Don't you understand, Robyn? Don't you get it? _

_Robyn: Please, Anthony, please. _

_Together: I love you. _

_[They kiss fiercely.]_

_[Scene Ends]_

I gulped. How could I do this? I never played a romantic role in a movie before. I came to stardom after starring in _Days of Sorrow, _a movie where two best friends are separated because of World War II. My co-star was Jasper Hale, my best friend and totally infatuated with my other best friend/manager, Alice Brandon. However, that movie had no romance in it at all. How Alice thought I was perfect for this role, I have no idea. Suddenly, my phone rang. Quickly, I flipped it open and Jasper's voice immediately settled into my ear.

"Hey, Bells, ready for dinner?"

I smiled, and started to stuff my script into my beat up messenger bag with the phone still on my ear.

"Sure, Jazz. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you!"

"Bye, see you."

He hung up and I ran out the door, smack dab into Edward Cullen.

"Shit!" I screamed, as my coffee dripped down his navy blue shirt.

"Fuck, Bella! What the fuck? This coffee is fucking hot! What the hell are you standing there for? Get me some fucking towels for goodness sakes! FUCK!"

Usually, I would've been mad if someone bossed me around like that. But this was different. I spilled CAUTION! HOT! coffee down his shirt and this was totally my fault. I scurried off to find towels and a clean shirt for him. When I came back, I tossed him one of Jasper's clean shirts that I found in my car. Edward didn't hesitate to rip his old shirt off, still yowling in pain.

My, his body was GORGEOUS.

Helplessly, my eyes raked down his body. He had a lean build, with a six-pack and muscles ribboned down his arms. He was dripping all over in coffee, and was frantically wiping it off.

Oh, how I wanted to lick it off…

SNAP OUT OF IT, SWAN!

He was now staring at me, that annoying smirk

"Do you see something you like, Bella?" he asked me with a low growl.

In an instant, he had me pushed against the wall.

"I asked, do you see something you like?" he whispered seductively into my ear. His hand gripped my hip tightly. After a few minutes, I stuttered:

"Edward, I need to go."

Grabbing my purse, I bolted out of the hallway. Behind me, I could feel his emerald eyes watching me, as if they had seen me for the first time…

**So, we have established the fact that Bella like-likes Edward even though she thinks he is an arrogant ass. I think it is time for another EPOV! Remember, reviews are cookies. I've been on a diet too long! So, can we up the reviews to, 5 ,maybe? **


	3. Supermarket Encounter

**Thanks for all your reviews! See you at the bottom! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just make her characters' lives as difficult as possible. **

BPOV  
>Edward and I had avoided eye contact for over a week after the coffee incident. Constantly, I could feel his blazing green eyes bore into me, but I always was afraid to meet his gaze. There was no need to talk, until the scene where we interacted would come into play.<p>

BIG whoop.

The morning before I was supposed to be on set, I woke up without any of my pads that protected me from, as I deemed it, _the flow. _I tossed on a rain stained trench coat and headed to the nearest store to buy a box. Creeping behind a mountain of lima bean cans, I spotted the last tampon box on the shelf. I heard a squeak of wheels behind me, probably another woman with my same intentions.

_It's on, lady. _

Quickly, I made a dash toward the shelf and nabbed the box, tumbling down onto the newly- waxed, white linoleum floor. I stood up, dusting myself off, and a hand tore my precious box away.

"What the fu-"

My speech halted to a stop when I saw THE Edward Cullen flashing me an obnoxiously smug smile, and dangled the box from his long, slender fingers.

"You little prick!" I muttered and swiped at the box.

Edward quickly pulled it away.

"Hmmm, let's see," He scanned the box. Suddenly, he let out a little yelp and dropped it.

"MOTHER FUCKING NATURE?" he cried incredulously.

I suppressed a laugh and picked up the pale pink box.

"Imagine the covers on People tomorrow. You know how the paparazzi follows you. The headlines: Edward Cullen seen in Thriftway holding female menstruation products. The press will go wild." I teased.

He pouted. "Hey, you didn't warn me."

I licked my lips. "That's what you get for ambushing an unsuspecting, innocent girl in the "Women's Products" aisle." I fluttered my eyelashes for an innocent look.

He groaned. "What you have there?" He started sorting through my cart of stuff I had picked up on my way.

"Let me see, chocolate, obviously, more chocolate, facial masks and…coffee beans?"

He held up the bag, and then lowered it, his eyes losing their playful twinkle.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask… why?"

"Why what?" I asked anxiously.

"Why did you walk away? If it were any other girl, she would let me get to first-" He stopped, catching himself in mid-sentence.

"What?" I asked again, making sure I heard correctly. His eyes were pooled with remorse for his previous statement.

"What I meant was-""So that's who you think I am? A whore? That's real smooth, Cullen, real smooth." I wheeled my cart around, seeing red.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly!" I screamed back at him, ignoring the stares I was receiving from other customers. I walked briskly to the cashier and gave her a twenty, not waiting for my change.

"Wait, Bella…"

I stormed out of the grocery store, stopping to only answer one question: Edward and I were not dating…

"And never will be!" I told the reporter sharply. Within minutes, I was almost back home.

The encounter with Edward at first made me think that he wasn't as bad and much of a bastard I thought he was. But after his words, I knew he was still the asshole I always thought he was.

**So how did you like it? *bites bottom lip nervously***

**dowlingnana- I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**Please review! Reviews are like water- and who doesn't need them in this hot weather? **


	4. Just a Kiss

**Hmm, it's about time that we have a EPOV, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing! My life has been so hectic recently, I don't even have time to think!**

**A little birdy has told me that it's not Stephanie Meyer, it's Stephenie Meyer. Many apologies. **

**Twilight + its characters= not my property *sob***

EPOV

As I watched Bella walk out of the supermarket, I felt a feeling swell up in my chest.

Shame.

I gasped. I, Edward Cullen, never felt shame. When I called my sister a bunch of obscene names in middle school, I had no shame. When I broke up with Tanya Denali and had her screaming at me every profane and uncouth word in her vocabulary I felt no shame. But now, here it was, overwhelming me after a mere conversation with my rival and co-star.

What the hell did she do to me?

I stared stupidly as she snapped at a reporter and then drove away. If she was a cartoon, steam would be literally pouring out of her ears right now. Sighing, I handed the cashier a ten for a few bags of gummy bears, which I was planning on storing in my stash later. I sauntered out the door, avoiding the questions reporters shot at me, and dodging over-eager cameras that were shoved in my face.

"What's your relationship with ?" _Won't be happening for a long time now. _

"Are you kids dating?" _Kids? Really?_

"Why was she so angry? Relationship trouble?" _Pssshhh, kiss and make up, huh?_

I swear, these people would not shut their fucking mouths.

I clambered into my sports car and drove away, ignoring the flashes of lights behind me. I sighed. What I said was true. If it had been Tanya, I would already be in her pants. Jessica, I'll be burying my face in her fake breasts. Lauren Mallory would most probably be giving me a B.J. But Bella, this smart, incredible, beautiful woman just walked away.

She really was a mystery.

I set an alarm for six o'clock tomorrow. For the first time, I didn't want to be late to set.

BPOV

When I opened the door, I was fuming. Slamming the door open, I came in and saw my perky friend Alice sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. She looked me over, nad then observed:

"Bad day?"

"That doesn't even cut it,' I snapped. Alice took another prolonged drink of coffee, all the while staring at me."

"Spill."

In the course of five minutes, I told Alice everything from the spilled coffee to the things Edward had said about me.

Alice took another swig and shrieked hysterically:

"I'm going to kill him!"

Shaking my head, I removed her coffee cup. She did not need anymore adrenaline. I waited patiently until after her screaming rampage ended. Then, finally calming down, asked:

"So, what are you going to do about it?'

"I'll see what happens at set tomorrow."

The minute I walked into set, Angela pulled me to the stage.

"This is the part where Robyn and Anthony have their first kiss! Come on, get ready! For goodness sakes, will you hurry up?"

I hastily put on my catsuit and slinked, in what I hoped was a sexy fashion, onto the stage. I guess it was because Edward, who was (surprisingly) on time, gulped. I smirked and read my lines, having memorized them from heart.

Clutching the fake dagger in my hand, I murmured in a sultry voice:

"Hm, I think this is the part where I'm supposed to kill you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Killing a man isn't like the movies."

I gulped. "What do you mean?"

"This knife," he outlined my dagger which was pressed to thigh, "will have the traces of a man's blood, and the mark will remain with you forever, that you have taken a human being's life."

In a quick movement, he snatched my dagger. I let out an audible gasp, and fell back.

Strong hands caught me. They held the shining metal knife to my throat, and I couldn't help feeling fear flicker inside me, although the dagger was fake and it was a movie. Suddenly, Edward, I mean, Anthony, dropped the knife.

"I can't do this Robyn, I can't."

Our lips met in a hungry, passionate kiss and it was broken only by Angela's voice screaming "Cut!", way too soon. Edward let me go. His eyes darkened at the sight of me and I looked away. I could feel them settle on my lips, where just minutes before, his encased mine.

"That was perfect!' she exclaimed, bubbly, excited and her usual sparkly self. "Now shoo, both of you! Time to go home!" She waved us off with her ring covered hands.

Backstage, Edward approached me. Running his hands through his hair, he started.

"Look Bella-"

I cut him off. "That kiss didn't change anything. It was all part of the script. Actors and Actresses do it all the time." I didn't turn to look at him, but I knew he was sporting a forlorn expression. I gathered my clothes and stepped out of the room.

During the car ride home, my words haunted me.

_That kiss didn't mean anything. _

_That kiss didn't mean anything. _

_That-_

"Shut up!" I screamed at myself, accidentally beeping my horn. The driver in front of me gave me the finger. I swerved around him and parked into my driveway. It was going to be a long night.

I emerged from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel. My housekeeper, Charlotte, who was the only servant I had and practically my best friend, was yelling something incoherent outside. I ignored it. Probably some insane fan who-

The door burst open and I heard Charlotte screaming;

"Sir! Sir! You are not authorized-sir!"

A bronze hair covered head emerged from the doorway. My breath hitched. Edward.

"Sir!"

Charlotte appeared with Edward, out of breath. She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he-"she pointed at him wearily.

"It's fine, Charlotte. I was," I cleared my throat, "expecting him."

Charlotte nodded meekly, shot Edward a wary glance, and closed the door slowly behind her. I waited until her footsteps had faded when I turned on Edward.

"What the –"

The song "Just a Kiss" from Lady Antebellum blared from my room.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>_I paid it no mind. Resuming my sentence, I spoke again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward peered at me sheepishly, not being able to pull his gaze away from my towel.

"My eyes are here you know."

His eyes made contact with mine, and he took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"For calling me a whore?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I didn't mean it, I just, you're so different."

He stepped towards me tentatively. Soon, his breath was blowing on my face. It smelled like peppermint. His hand tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

Sensible Bella screamed: _Don't let him do this to you! He's a fucking player!_

Insane Bella retorted: _But I like it. And he's not a player. _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Edward's eyes darkened. His lips hovered over mine.

"I just want to-"

Footsteps drew closer. Charlotte was probably trying to find out what was taking me so long.

Edward's eyes widened and he placed his lips over mine quickly.

The kiss was sweet, and regrettably short. I let out a gasp when he pulled away.

There it was again. That electricity.

He stroked my face and whispered a quiet _See you tomorrow. _And grabbing his coat, he left, leaving me with only a slight understanding of what had taken place, and the bittersweet tingle of the memory of his lips, pressed against mine. Running after him, I reached the door. No one was there. The kiss was swept away by the cool night air, and the brilliant ray of moonlight shining on me.

**There! I had this chapter in my head for so long… I'm pleased to say this update is a bit more than a thousand. It may seem little, but for a word drabble girl, it's a lot. **

**Please review! Can we get up to maybe fifteen? Please? *puppy eyes* **_  
><em>


End file.
